Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon's Stand Up
Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon has appeared in front of Devimon Devimon: Oh boy. Wasn't easy putting you into a second sleep, and he and those Digimon Almost wake you up. Shoutmon: So then, all the things I was- did you put that in my mind and our data? Devimon: No. That wasn't "stuff." It was a dream. The falling asleep thing was definitely our bad. But we can't put things in your head. Look, I got an idea. Ask your heart. See if it's got a clue. Shoutmon: Well... My heart was aching. That's why I keep going. Gumdramon: Even me. Damemon: So am I. Devimon: Oh... Thank you, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Heart, for pushing them right into our clutches. Aren't Hearts good? Steer us wrong every time. Gumdramon: You knew, was it. Because you all have hearts! Veemon, Dorumon, Hawkmon, Impmon, Nikorai, Yuuya, Taiga even those three Digimon. I felt what Buster felt and... They laughed together, fighting and they grieved. You have to have a heart to make you feel bad. Devimon: Well... It's about time you noticed. Then Apocalymon appeared Apocalymon: Of course. A heart is never lost for good. There may have been variances in our dispositions, but a number of us unquestionably showed signs of a burgeoning replacement. Once born, the heart can also be nurtured. Our experiments creating Heartless were attempts to control the mind, and convince it to renounce it's sense of self. But listen to this, one can banish the heart from the body, but the body will try to replace it the first chance it gets, for as many times as it takes. And so I know, even after we were devided into Heartless and Nobodies, it was just a temporary separation. Shoutmon: You mean you... How could you lie to them and tell them they had no hearts? Devimon: Apocalymon and Quartzmon formed the Organization for a specific reason- round up a lot of empty husks, hook them up to Kingdom Hearts, then fill them all with the exact same heart and mind. And for that- they were gonna turn all the members into Quartzmon. Damemon: Make more Quartzmon? You lie to your allies to... But you- didn't you get the scared to turning into Someone else? Devimon: Me? I'm a Half of Quartzmon. Shoutmon: That's insane... Apocalymon: However- through weakness of body... Weakness of will.. or weakness of trust- most of the original member we had chosen for the Organization Digimon l were inadequate. Thus, naturally, they never had a chance to attain their goal. Yet, even this was to be expected. All: (Gasp) Apocalymon: We have learned of the hearts folly, and we have achieved our other goals. This last excursion has proved to be a worthy choosing assignment for the Organization Digimon. Shoutmon: That's enough! You make People's hearts like water on a bucket, but they're not! Gumdramon: Heart are made of the people we meet, and how we feel about them- they're what ties us together even when we're apart! Damemon: They need to... Make us strong. Devimon: Of Course! You're stronger because of the ties you have the power and with other people. And if the power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian's choose a rookie like you. But no pouting. We see much bigger and better things in your future... Once you side with us. Shoutmon: We know the power's never choose us, but didn't care. Gumdramon: We're glad to be a small part of something bigger- Damemon: The people that did choose. Devimon Look so Shock Shoutmon, Gumdramon & Damemon: Our Friends... They were our power! Devimon (Gasp) Those word you have! You're insane! Okay. See what the power get to you. Apocalymon! They're all yours! They are fighting and then Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon Defeated him and then they got collapse from the Darkness and then a Digimon has appeared Shoutmon: You again? ???: You just make it easy. I know you think you did it, but you lost the moment you dived this far in. You're in the deepest pit of slumber. There's not returning to the world above. Gumdramon: How come? ???: We tell you already. It was not the Sleeping Crest that guided you. They are not the reason you are here. You've been on a path one we laid out for you. That sigil on your forehead and you're eyes is the proof. Damemon: Huh? ???: Look? That sigil, of the Scar below you're eye's Shoutmon. And the Scar on your Forehead, Gumdramon even the you're eye's Damemon, it tells us where you are at all times. You had wondered aloud before- why we kept showing up where you were. It's because we need you, boys. Or, to be more precise, we need what will be left of you- the forty four dark vessel. Damemon: Why... Us... ???: Why was it assured you would come here today like Sora? Because I followed my path, and I'm here looking at you right now. You can move through time, but time itself is immovable. Today, all of my selves throughout time were meant to gather here, and to welcome you, boys, as our forty four member. These facts cannot be changed. Shoutmon: What is... The meaning of this... ???: I just told you all that I knew. We are all the, and what the future holds in store is beyond my sight. I can return to my own time, and grow into the Digimon who becomes all these others. While I know this future now that I have lived it, returning to my own time will erase the memories and experiences I have gained here. Will, my appointed path is now etched in my heart, which will first lead me to seek the outside world. Shoutmon: Psychemon... Gumdramon: Dracmon... Damemon: Oppossummon... ???: You're heart will sleep forever in the folds of darkness like Sora. And your body will be another vessel for me. So light gives way to darkness. Night, boys. They have been asleep At the Round Room Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon is Sleeping In their Dream They are Floating in abyss and then Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's heart has appeared and it went to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Heart and they transforms into Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon in full Armor and they rest in their dream